


that luscious drink your lips produce

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hands off Juri, I wrote this in the middle of the night, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP Taiga's lips, Strip Tease, anyway here you go you thirsty bunch, that's no excuse but, things probably don't make sense but neither do I at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: A bare shoulder exposed, his shirt slowly riding lower and lower down his arms, then his back. The milky white skin looking so tempting to bite at, to mark, and to defile.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	that luscious drink your lips produce

**Author's Note:**

> I know a few of my KyomoHokku readers over at Twitter are avid fans of KyomoJuri as well, or more like, they're KyomoJuri fans but they crawl to KyomoHokku lol  
> ilu all ♥ so this is for them - I know you're all thirsty! lol
> 
> Not proofread at all and I can't believe I'm posting another fic right after finishing the KyomoHokku Week ahaha sighs (I'm so sorry for all of you who have me on mail notifications HAHA)

The air between them could probably be cut with a knife, so thick and dense, and even with the slight buzzing from his laptop on the floor, it does not cover the loud beating of his heart. 

Here he is, seated in his chair in the middle of his room, watching Kyomoto Taiga strip himself naked on his bed. It's a sight, for sure, if his erection is anything to tell, already hardening and leaking from the sight only.

A few unbearable minutes have passed since Taiga pushed him onto the chair, telling him to stay there like a good boy. Already then, he had been gone, arousal flooding through him the moment Taiga uttered the damned words of praise. He had then watched the older male climb on top of the bed, standing up with his back to Juri, swaying his hips dangerously slow in tune with a silent melody. 

A bare shoulder exposed, his shirt slowly riding lower and lower down his arms, then his back. The milky white skin looking so tempting to bite at, to mark, and to defile. He can't see Taiga's hands but when he hears the other moan, he knows exactly where they are. It's brief, not enough, and it makes him want to reach out and pull the shirt off Taiga but he can't. If he stays put, he'll be rewarded. 

How Taiga knew how to move like this when he never heard anything from him about any experiences is a mystery to him but it's a mystery he's fine not finding the answer to. His whole body reacts when Taiga slides the shirt off his body, letting it drop on the bed without any care in the world, long fingers playing on top of his own skin, one after another dancing in a slow tango. 

It itches in him, how much he wants to touch the blond, his cock straining against his pants already, and he wishes he could do something, anything, to it. But Taiga stays where he is, lonesome on the bed, with his hands on his body, giving Juri the show of his life, an occasional moan when he brushes his fingers over his nipples, or when they run against his dick. He can't see it but guesses that Taiga is as aroused as he is by now. 

A slow tease and he never took Taiga for someone who would be patient enough for it but then again, he was wrong, and he's not complaining. He just wishes it was his hands on Taiga's body instead, or Taiga's hands on his. 

Because watching Taiga's back in the dim-lit room is making him feel things, so much more than any of their Body talk or Love juice performances have ever done, and they've always gone hard in those, pun intended. It's different, seeing him up close but not touching, the air of _'you can look but not touch'_ heavy, and he knows every dip, every corner, every mole on Taiga's body already. Not only from this but from before, too many shared showers, shared baths and shared hotel nights together. It's never been anything more than that but he remembers it all nonetheless. Maybe he's the one who was stupid enough to dare Taiga to do this, maybe he's the one who'll regret this later. 

Then, there's another moan, louder than before and when he looks at Taiga, he sees the other male kneeling on the bed, legs spread, and head thrown back as he runs a hand down from his lips, down his stretched throat, then behind his chest, over his nipples, over his stomach, and then… 

All he can think of is how wonderful it'd be to be beneath Taiga right now, see that beautiful neck exposed for him to mark, see those dark and lustful eyes, watch how Taiga's teeth bite into his lower lip in concentration, trying to hold back another wonderful moan. 

He wants it, so bad, fingernails digging into his own skin as he tries to will his hands away from himself. It doesn't help when Taiga starts to move his sinful hips, a slow, painfully slow, dance against the mattress. His cock twitches in time with Taiga's rolls, craving the friction so bad, wishing that Taiga could hurry up a bit. 

His wishes are soon heard as Taiga slowly turns around, swinging his leg onto the floor, only to lift them enough to pull his boxers off. Juri's eyes follow Taiga's hands, all from the way they hook around the hem of his boxers, to the pulling off, and to them moving over Taiga's gorgeous legs and down on the floor. 

Then, Taiga is walking toward him, all in his naked glory and he can finally see just how hard Taiga is too. The sight of it makes him lick his lips, sigh in pleasure, and shiver in excitement. He lets out a groan when Taiga wordlessly starts to run his fingers down his chest, already stripped down to boxers (he was ready for bed god damnit), and the touch just feels so good. 

Taiga is so close, close enough for him to grab him, pull him closer, kiss him senseless, and run his hands all over him. The temptation is strong but his stubbornness wins, and part of his curiosity also wants to know what Taiga is planning. 

Except, any thoughts disappear the moment Taiga leans down and licks one of his nipples as he rubs his thumb over the other. His whole body jerks into the touch, a loud gasp escapes his lips and his cock throb for attention.

He doesn't even notice Taiga removing his boxers, how could he, when Taiga's tongue does magic on him, flicking the hardened nub with ease as he sucks on it. He doesn't even feel ashamed when Taiga leans back to look at him and his leaking cock standing proud and exposed. 

He hears Taiga hum before he feels a hand on his stomach, dangerously close to his crotch, and suddenly, there's a hand wrapped around his length. Stroking him slowly, the hand barely holding onto him, just enough for him to feel it. 

"Keep your hands away," Taiga whispers into his ear as he straddles him, finally making more skin to skin contact and Juri hisses at the sudden overwhelming feeling of pleasure surging through his body, he keeps his hands balled into fists by his side still. 

Taiga shifts closer, shifts forward, cocks bumping together as he keeps stroking Juri. He sees Taiga lick his lips before he wraps his hand around both of them, and it’s finally some kind of friction, some kind of pressure. _Finally._

“Oh my God, Taiga,”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Taiga’s voice is like velvet to his ears, wrapping him in it, almost choking him with pleasure with the way he’s lined up perfectly alongside his cock. The weight of another’s shaft creating that addicting friction alone that sends his whole body through an adventure. Taiga leans in and kisses him hungrily, swallowing each and every sound Juri makes, countering with his own as Juri is everything but passive. He did say ‘ _hands away’,_ not lips or tongue after all. 

It doesn’t last long enough for him to appreciate it enough, to savor the feeling and drown in the ecstasy, as Taiga draws back, way too soon. He groans at the loss of the heat, wanting Taiga back on him already, almost pulling him back in, staying still be damned. Because, fuck, Kyomoto Taiga, and his wicked ways. 

Taiga kneels on the floor in front of him, looking absolutely gorgeous as he put a few strands of hair behind his ear, licking his lips, and the way they’re are already red and swollen from their kissing doesn't help. His cock twitches against Taiga's cheek in anticipation and Taiga wastes no time, not anymore, and takes the tip into his mouth. He lets his tongue taste the leaking juices, pushing it slightly along the slit to make sure he gets everything before swirling it around the whole head, paying extra attention to the way Juri reacts when he plays with the edge of the head before taking him deeper and deeper. 

He goes so slowly Juri almost wants to thrust up, take charge and just fuck that pretty mouth. He won't, of course, but he wants too. Even if the way Taiga manages to take in his whole, long length is amazing, impressive even, and he finally understands now what Taiga meant with his mouth being useful for other things than just singing.

He wishes he could put his hands on Taiga's head, raking his fingers through his blond locks, tug at it and see what sound he'll make, but no. Not today. 

Tries to think of things to calm himself down, to make it last a bit longer, so he can swim in the feeling a bit more but it’s close to impossible with how Taiga is bobbing his head, making his knees so weak, thankful he was sitting down already. Then, he takes him all in, feeling how he’s hitting the back of Taiga’s throat, sucking him so deep, lips tight around the base of his member. The familiar heat building up inside him, barely getting a warning out before he shoots his release into Taiga’s mouth, who happily laps it up, tongue darting around to catch as much as he can. 

Taiga slides off his cock with a pop, wiping one thumb over his lips to collect more of Juri’s juices, licking it clean as he wraps one hand around Juri again, tugging at his sensitive length to milk out the last of his orgasm, to keep him trembling until he’s come too.

"Can I?" Taiga asks, and Juri nods in response, too gone in his high already to care, especially with Taiga's hand milking the last spurts out of him. 

Then, he feels Taiga shift a bit, the hand disappears, legs spread more apart, slick sounds echoing along with his heartbeat as he lazily looks down to watch Taiga stroke himself off, and listening to the soft grunts the older lets out. It doesn't take him long to jerk his hips, moans spilling from his lips as he comes, hot streaks of come painting Juri's stomach and soft dick. It feels like a never-ending scene, Taiga coming so hard on him, face contorted in pleasure, biting his lower lip so hard it almost draws blood. 

Their panting mix with the sound of the still buzzing laptop, and while he’s still not quite back to earth, he manages to wrap his arms around Taiga, figuring it’s okay to touch him now, and the older doesn’t fight him, only falling on top of Juri, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Caressing him gently as they try to even out their breaths, his hands stroking the back of Taiga’s in random patterns, taking the opportunity to draw a few hearts on his hips in the process. 

“I can’t remember the dare anymore,” he hears Taiga admit against his skin, and he sighs. He can’t either, and he probably threw the dare out of the room a long time ago too.

“Doesn’t matter anymore, I think.”

“Mhmm, totally.”

It doesn’t matter that he probably won’t get any sleep tonight either but he’s fine with that.


End file.
